my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hunngryhippo/Mental Monsters The Beginning
My very first attempt at Mental Monsters in My Singing Monsters is going to be Knowwit on Plant island, Dounno on Cold island, Hakinnor on Air island, Sinbal on Earth island, and Seecok on Water island. Hopefully when that's done I'll have finished my first Mental island, (But it's not going to be Mind island). The first "island" is based on the element of Knowledge and the island is called the musical library. If anyone's read this far down, I'll tell you the full story of the Mental islands. There were once 30 Mental monsters, that had all lived peacefully on Mind island, They stemmed from the Mental elements of Knowledge, Unknown, Good, Evil and Hypnosis in a small dimension close to that of the Continent in My Singing Monsters Dawn of Fire. But one day something happened that shook Mind island. It was the effects of the disaster that caused the continent to split, since the dimensions are so close, this disaster was effecting the Mental Monsters too. Tears between dimensions were made, sucking monsters through them, left and right, but the 5 single elementals had worked together, and made it through a very specific tear, one that led them to the natural MSM dimension. But as they made it through, they landed on differents lands of the Continent as they were breaking apart, and they could only watch as they were being seperated. And so the 5 Mental monsters had to hide to keep themselves safe because they didn't know who these other monsters were. Eventually they revealed themselves, and they had been greeted with open arms. The Mental Monsters explained what happened to them, and with the help of the monsters the Mental Monsters found their way back to the Mental Dimension, but what they didn't anticipate was where they were going to end up. Knowwit, Dounno, Hakinnor, and Sinbal found themselves outside an abandoned library. Knowwit knew exactly where they were, they were at the old Musical Library, and when they got inside they found 11 of the other Mental Monsters who had all managed to make their way back to this dimension too, and were telling the single elementals that they had lost Mind island, and they were trying to track it down. And with the help of all 15 of them, they found a way to locate Mind island. They were going to have to visit The Clouds of Harmony, and talk with the one who is the most good. When they were about to depart, Seecok, the monster of Hypnosis had found them and had overheard their conversation. He said he found other monsters and they knew a shortcut to the Clouds of Harmony, Knowwit tried to tell Dounno, and Hakinnor something, but Sinbal had bumped into a bookshelf which toppelled on top of him. So Dounno, Hakinnor, Sinbal, Skullus, Vineus, Hoowah, and Pochimpans, followed Seecok while the monsters of Knowledge helped Knowwit out from under the bookshelf. Knowwit told them that he knew a direct passage from Musical Library to The Clouds of Harmony, he ran to a bookshelf, pulled a special book, and a doorway opened up, all 7 of them left, except the quad who just stared as they all left through the door, watching it close behind them. He then pulled a book of his own, and the floor beneith him opens up, and he gets teleported through, landing right in the middle of, none other than, Mind island! To be Continued ... Category:Blog posts